Stargate: Instantanés
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Une série de courtes nouvelles dans l'univers de Stargate, d'abord publiées dans des calendriers de l'Avent à thème SG.
1. Seul dans la neige

Haletant, sa respiration formant des nuages blancs de vapeur, Gul'reyn s'arrêta. Il en avait assez. Depuis que son _Dart_ s'était écrasé sur cette planète désolée après avoir été endommagé durant une bataille spatiale prenant place dans son orbite, il se battait contre le pire ennemi qu'un _wraith_ puisse rencontrer: le silence de l'Esprit.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après le crash, guéri mais affamé, il avait su que quelque chose clochait avant même d'avoir totalement repris conscience de son environnement. Ça le frappa lorsqu'il ouvrit le cockpit et découvrit un monde fait de blanc pur: le silence. Tout autour de lui, le décor, le vaisseau, tout était tellement calme. Même sa propre respiration, rendue lourde et rapide par le froid qui gelait aussi ses doigts, ses oreilles et son nez, semblait étouffée.

Il y avait de la neige partout. Un parfait manteau blanc, recouvrant la plaine sur laquelle Gul'reyn avait atterri, s'étendant aussi loin que le regard aiguisé de l'alien portait. Et planait, juste au-dessus de lui, un ciel nuageux presque de l'exacte même teinte que la plaine enneigée, rendant tout ses tentatives de se repérer inutiles.

Il tenta de réparer son vaisseau. Le froid mordait ses doigts, et paralysait les systèmes bio-mécaniques du _Dart_ , l'éteignant définitivement. S'aperçevant qu'il n'irait nulle part avec l'épave, il essaya de contacter télépathiquement sa ruche pour de l'aide. Et alors, une fois de plus, ça le frappa.

Le silence.

Gul'reyn tenta encore et encore, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il percevait: il était le seul _wraith_ dans ce système solaire. Il essaya de combattre ce qui commençait à ressembler à de la panique au fond de lui. Il tenta de se convaincre que les siens avait fui la bataille spatiale contre leurs ennemis ancestraux, les Anciens, et étaient partis réparer la ruche sur une de ces planètes désertes, connues d'eux seuls, mais alors, il se rappela les drones, points brillants de lumière qui anéantirent l'hyperdrive du vaisseau-mère, juste avant qu'il ne soit à son tour touché et abattu.

Il était seul. Sa reine était morte, en même temps que tout ce qu'il avait appelé "maison". L'Esprit n'était que silence. Après sept millénaires d'une omniprésence rassurante et stimulante, l'Esprit de la ruche Alastrika n'était plus. Pas même l'ombre d'une pensée qui ne soit pas la sienne, à des années-lumière à la ronde. Rien. Le silence.

Tout d'abord, Gul'reyn devint fou de rage, rugissant, arrachant des pièces à son vaisseau, les broyant, les jetant loin à la rond, puis il se sentit faible, plus affamé que jamais, et il se clama un peu. Il devait trouver quelqu'un à vider. Alors il se mit en route, avec rien de plus que ses lunettes de pilote et son long manteau noir.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, alors il marcha, pendant ce qui lui sembla des jours. Jamais le soleil ne se couchait, pas plus qu'il ne semblait se lever. Un demi-jour éternel, blanc et éblouissant, sur une plaine si vaste et si plate, que Gul'reyn finit par penser que terre et ciel avait échangé leurs places. _Que trouvent les humains de si beau dans la neige?_ , se demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises. _C'est froid, ennuyeux, désagréable... et calme. Si calme que ça fait mal._

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Son énergie vitale était au plus bas, sa vue se brouillait et ses muscles n'était plus que douleur. Sa respiration hachée formant des nuages blancs de vapeur, Gul'reyn tomba à genoux dans le profond manteau blanc. Son regard tourné vers le ciel- mais était-ce le ciel?- le _wraith_ laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant.

Il était le dernier. Et il allait mourir.

Seul.


	2. Jaffa

Sans forcément toutes les adopter, Teal'c avait saisi le sens de bien des coutumes terriennes. Le moment de convivialité familiale et d'échange de présents connu sous le nom de Noël, en particulier, était aisé à comprendre : une période de paix que l'on souhaite passer en compagnie de ses êtres chers, à festoyer et à recevoir des objets plus ou moins utiles, un bref instant où l'on n'a pas à penser à l'horreur et à la rudesse de la galaxie, aux monstres tapis dans les étoiles.

« A Daniel maintenant ! » s'exclama Carter en passant à l'archéologue un paquet emballé de papier kraft et décoré de rubans écarlates.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour déchirer l'emballage avec l'impatience d'un enfant. Teal'c appréciait voir ses camarades se délasser ainsi les occasions sur le terrain ou dans la base manquaient souvent.

« C'est un original ? » demanda Daniel sur le ton de la plaisanterie, une statuette de criosphinx entre les mains.

« Hélas non, mais je sais qu'elle a été fabriquée en Egypte au moins. » rit le major.

« Ça tombe à pic, vous qui vous plaigniez de ne plus avoir de presse-papier pour votre bureau ! » enchaîna le colonel O'Neill, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Puis, il se tourna vers Teal'c, et lui tendit un simple sachet de papier –sur lequel il avait tout de même fait coller un de ces nœuds grotesques en laine multicolore dont les humains semblaient si friands.

« N'allez pas croire que je vous ai oublié, mon vieux ! » sourit le militaire.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en remerciant son compagnon d'armes, et détacha délicatement le papier adhésif. Alors qu'avec un air légèrement troublé, l'extraterrestre contemplait le contenu du sachet, O'Neill semblait faire un immense effort pour ne pas rire. Le silence s'éternisant, Jackson intervint :

« Alors Teal'c, que vous a offert Jack ? »

« Oui, montrez-nous ! » renchérit Carter.

Le colosse sortit alors du sac de papier un paquet de gâteaux fourrés. En lettres blanches sur le carton bleu, tous purent lire ces deux mots : _Jaffa Cakes_.

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit, seulement troublé par le pouffement stupide d'O'Neill.

« Les Jaffa, c'est une sorte d'oranges .», expliqua-t-il, apparemment convaincu que personne n'avait saisi la subtilité de son calembour. « Et comme on offre traditionnellement des oranges à Noël… et que vous êtes un Jaffa… »

Teal'c leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Non, laissez tomber, c'était pas si bon que ça en fait… » se résigna le militaire.

« Je vous remercie néanmoins de vous être creusé la tête, Colonel. » concéda l'extraterrestre, un indice de sourire au coin de la bouche.

Il ouvrit le paquet, en tira les douceurs à l'agrume, et les présenta à la ronde. « Je crois qu'il est aussi traditionnel de partager, lors de cette fête, n'est-ce pas ? »


	3. Un Père Noël pas comme les autres

Naiael n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie. Après avoir échappé par miracle aux Goa'uld sur une planète qu'elle croyait sûre, la Reol avait plongé dans la Porte après avoir tapé les premières coordonnées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Et elle s'était retrouvée à marcher à travers un épais manteau neigeux, suivant ce qu'elle avait espéré être un sentier jusqu'à ce que, à son grand soulagement, elle aperçoive les lueurs d'un village. Il faisait nuit noire quand elle s'était risqué entre les maisons, veillant à ne croiser personne. Naiael était blessée et affaiblie, et ne voulait pas risquer que son camouflage la trahisse –comme ça pouvait être le cas lorsque ceux de son espèce étaient souffrants ou affamés. Si ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves, elle sentait son estomac se tortiller douloureusement. Il fallait qu'elle absorbe de la nourriture, ou elle allait défaillir.

La Reol risqua un œil par la fenêtre d'une des maisons villageoises, assumant qu'à cette heure, les humains devaient dormir profondément. Personne dans la pièce à vivre, éclairée d'une bougie à moitié consumée. Et sur la table basse, une coupelle contenant des sortes de biscuits ainsi qu'un verre d'un liquide blanc. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naiael de voler, mais c'était une question de survie. Elle eut la surprise de trouver la fenêtre non verrouillée, et se glissa avec mille précautions jusqu'aux victuailles. Les biscuits, quoique un peu brûlés, avaient un goût de paradis, sucré et réconfortant. Le liquide blanc, apparemment fortement protéiné, la ravigota également.

« Père Noël ? »

La petite voix ensommeillée prit la Reol au dépourvu, et elle fit tomber le biscuit qu'elle tenait. Instinctivement, elle libéra ses phéromones, adoptant aux yeux de la fillette sortie de nulle part une forme que celle-ci trouverait familière et rassurante. L'enfant portait une robe de chambre lilas et traînait un animal en peluche aussi hirsute que ses cheveux blonds.

« Euh… oui, c'est bien moi, petite ! » répondit une Naiael un peu empruntée.

La fillette plissa les yeux, et eut un sourire radieux. Elle semblait toutefois prête à s'endormir sur place.

« Je suis contente que t'aimes la nourriture que j'ai préparée pour toi… J'ai fait comme les gens de la Porte m'ont dit, et t'es venu… C'est super ! Tu as des cadeaux pour moi, alors ? »

Malgré la fatigue, il y avait tant d'espoir dans la voix et les yeux de la petite que Naiael se sentit coupable d'avoir pillé les victuailles. Elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre, c'était évident. Et la Reol n'avait rien sur elle qui puisse faire office de cadeau valable.

« Je suis désolé, mais ces biscuits avaient l'air si bons que j'en ai oublié tes cadeaux ! Mais si tu retournes sagement dans ton lit, et que tu te rendors comme une bonne petite, j'irai les chercher, et tu auras la surprise demain ! »

Satisfaite, la petite tourna les talons avec un « Merci, Père Noël » mêlé d'un bâillement. _Et maintenant ?_ s'interrogea Naiael. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas repartir ainsi, au risque de décevoir affreusement l'enfant… Soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, alors que la petite fille blonde et ses parents découvraient (l'une avec joie et les autres avec surprise) la réplique de cheval en paille tressée qui trônait sur la table au côté du bol et du verre tous deux vides, ils ne remarquèrent pas la voyageuse de passage qui, un sourire aux lèvres, contemplait la scène à travers la fenêtre avec attention.

Après tout, pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas quelque temps sur cette planète ? Il y avait sans doute d'autres enfants qui attendaient ce « Père Noël », qui qu'il soit…


	4. Cours magistral

**Publié pour la case 15 du calendrier de l'Avent Stargate d'atlantis_des_etoiles**

* * *

Benoît était tendu. Pas vraiment inquiet, mais stressé. Il faut dire que participer à un cours spécial d'astrophysique avancée, qui plus est dans le cadre d'un projet gouvernemental top secret d'entente interplanétaire, surtout lorsqu'on n'a que dix-huit ans, c'était une première. Pour lui comme pour ses neuf condisciples, tous triés sur le volet parmi les meilleurs élèves de nationalité suisse étudiant à l'EPFL.

Surtout, ce qui créait l'ambiance d'attente fiévreuse dans la minuscule salle de séminaire, c'était l'origine de leur futur professeur : un extraterrestre. Un vrai.

La porte s'ouvrit et, dans une envolée des pans de son manteau de cuir, leur enseignant s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau. Il fit volte-face, et tous dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle. Il était grand, presque deux mètres, la peau d'un vert pâle, de longs cheveux couleur de neige retenus en un catogan simple, et des yeux aux iris d'or chatoyant qui fixaient les humains face à lui avec une intensité surnaturelle. Son visage taillé à la serpe était déformé par une grimace de mécontentement, presque de dédain, révélant des dents aiguës et translucides.

« Soyons clairs, humains : je ne suis pas là pour vous être sympathique ou pour vulgariser la science magnifique qu'est l'astrophysique. Je suis là pour vous apprendre. Je vous plongerai dans des équations que peu de vos semblables ont jamais considérées. Je vous exposerai des concepts qui dépasseront votre entendement limité. Et si, comme vos dirigeants semblent le croire, vous en avez l'étoffe, vous sortirez de cette année de cours avec les connaissances qui feront de vous les premiers ingénieurs spatiaux de ce pays capables de planifier un voyage intergalactique. Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, mais si vous devez vous référer à moi, ce sera sous les termes « Professeur », « Maître » ou, à la rigueur, « Monsieur ». Jusque-là, suis-je clair ? »

Passé l'ébahissement et (dans une moindre mesure) le côté vexant de cette introduction, tous acquiescèrent. Benoît n'était plus simplement stressé il était terrifié. Quelque chose dans l'apparence –non, dans l'attitude- de ce « professeur » lui donnait l'impression d'être un faon face à un loup affamé. Une proie.

« Bien. Une dernière mise au point : jusqu'à ce que vous me prouviez le contraire, je ne vous considérerai comme rien de plus que des larves –des enfants, incapables de saisir ce que je vous dirai, incapables de saisir la beauté complexe et la perfection immuable des équations et des concepts qui permettent à un vaisseau de s'élancer au-delà de la vitesse de la lumière. Bien que j'aie accepté de donner ce cours pour le bien de notre récente alliance, je n'ai tout d'abord pas jugé votre race digne de ces savoirs. Vous humains êtes inconséquents, volubiles, trop facilement distraits par votre durée de vie pitoyable pour vraiment approfondir vos connaissances. Passé un demi-siècle, vous déclinez, ou mourez. Vous êtes une étincelle, un battement de paupières à l'échelle de l'univers. »

Le sourire du _wraith_ changea imperceptiblement sa hauteur s'atténua, et quelque chose comme de l'amusement pointa en-dessous.

« Néanmoins, vos semblables ont réussi quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé : ils m'ont surpris. J'ai côtoyé des humains qui, en cinq ans, ont maîtrisé des formules que nos ingénieurs mettent cent ans à parfaire. J'ai côtoyé des scientifiques qui, conscients de leur mortalité, ont pourtant consacré leur vie entière à élaborer un avenir pour d'autres humains, qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais. Vous êtes une espèce qui, malgré la brièveté et la fragilité de son existence, est toute entière tournée vers l'avenir. Une façon de voir que ma race a oubliée. Et que, en tant que scientifique, j'estime nécessaire de réapprendre. »

A présent, et malgré l'attitude de seigneur de l'alien, Benoît était certain que son sourire en coin n'avait plus rien de dédaigneux ni de distant.

« Ne vous méprenez pas si j'ai accepté de vous enseigner ce que je sais, c'est que j'entends moi aussi m'approprier certains… savoirs. A votre contact. »

L'atmosphère de la salle se détendit légèrement.


	5. Homme à terre

**Publié pour la case 19 du calendrier de l'Avent Stargate d'atlantis_des_etoiles**

* * *

Le soldat Anna McKenzie se baissa juste à temps derrière le remblai pour éviter la décharge d'énergie. Les _wraiths_ avaient pris AR-15 - son équipe - par surprise sur cette planète tranquille. Oriuchi et Wellington avaient été ramassés par un Dart avant qu'ils réalisent qu'on les attaquait. Les quatre membres restants de l'escouade s'étaient jetés à couvert, tirant à volonté sur l'engin volant, finissant par le décourager.

Ensuite, ç'avaient été les troupes au sol. Une dizaine de drones et autant d'alphas. Ils avaient dû battre en retraite, s'éloignant encore davantage de la Porte, et obligés de tirer derrière eux Johnson, qui s'était pris un tir. Et à présent, ils étaient là, tentant de garder leurs positions face à un ennemi coriace et entêté, qui de plus semblait avoir appelé des renforts.

Anna réalisa, alors qu'elle s'abritait pour changer son chargeur, qu'elle était la seule encore valide. Ses deux autres camarades gisaient, assommés, à côté d'elle. En jurant, elle engagea son dernier magasin, fit claquer la culasse et prit une grande inspiration. Elle était mal barrée, mais elle pouvait au moins vendre chèrement sa peau. L'idée de fuir l'avait effleurée mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son escouade derrière. Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'Anna Heather McKenzie a laissé tomber ses frères d'armes !

Une explosion la coupa dans son recueillement. Risquant un œil, elle vit alors que quelqu'un avait lancé une grenade sur les attaquants. Un instant plus tard, un homme bondit par-dessus la barricade improvisée, atterrissant à côté d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement : John Sheppard ! LE John Sheppard ! Elle en avait oublié que AR-1 était venu avec eux sur cette planète !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon équipe est partie les contourner. On va essayer de tenir bon ! »

Son sourire charmeur, un peu canaille, et l'assurance dans sa voix redonnèrent courage à Anna. Il ajouta :

« On va leur montrer ! »

Comme un héros qui mène une contre-charge afin de repousser un adversaire pourtant largement supérieur en nombre, il se redressa… et avant d'avoir pu tirer une seule balle, il ramassa en plein visage un tir de blaster. Sans un bruit, il virevolta, et s'effondra dans la poussière, au côté d'Anna.

D'abord ébahie, celle-ci se contenta de soupirer. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle espéra que le reste de AR-1 - Teyla Emmagan en premier – soit moins poseur mais plus efficace. Puis elle tira au jugé par-dessus son couvert.


	6. Surprise givrée

**Publié pour la case 23 du calendrier de l'Avent Stargate d'atlantis_des_etoiles**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Todd était perplexe. Face à lui, se tenait la sculpture la plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Ce n'était cependant pas la forme de l'objet, vaguement humanoïde, qui l'interpellait mais bien les matières utilisées.

Le « corps » était fait de deux sphéroïdes grossiers, et surplombé d'un troisième en guise de « tête ». Deux morceaux de bois mort en guise de « bras », de part et d'autre du tronc. Et un « visage » où les « yeux » étaient deux engrenages de facture ancienne, le « nez » un légume-racine de couleur orangée, et le « sourire » gravé - au doigt ou à la cuillère, il n'aurait su le dire - à même la matière.

C'était surtout ça qui avait retenu son attention : l'objet était principalement constitué d'eau sous forme solide cristalline - de neige, en somme. Et pour empêcher la fonte de celle-ci, les Atlantes avaient placé la figure humanoïde dans un congélateur de la zone cuisine. Au vu de l'absence d'autres denrées périssables dans ledit contenant, ils avaient même vidé celui-ci spécialement pour y loger leur « œuvre ». Ce qui défiait toute logique, comme souvent avec les Terriens.

Sheppard, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, eut bien de la peine à ne pas rire en voyant l'air à la fois intrigué et abasourdi du _wraith_.

« John Sheppard, qu'est-ce encore que cette… bizarrerie ? » gronda Todd.

Le colonel s'avança jusqu'à lui, et exposa :

« Ça, c'est une tradition terrienne. Quand l'hiver arrive et que la première neige tombe, les enfants - et un certain nombre d'adultes, même s'ils ne l'avouent qu'à mi-voix – utilisent celle-ci pour assembler ces choses, qu'on appelle des bonshommes de neige. »

« Et quelle est l'utilité de ces… totems absurdes ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« Aucune. Juste de s'amuser à les assembler. D'essayer d'en faire un plus gros et plus grand que les voisins. De mieux le décorer. »

« Ah… Je vois. Une forme de compétition, en somme. Une manière de prouver à ses semblables que l'on ne craint pas le froid et la neige. »

Une fois de plus, le _wraith_ cherchait une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il considérait comme une lubie de plus. C'était à la fois divertissant et pénible.

« Cette planète possède un climat tropical », fit observer l'alien. « Vous avez donc expressément ramené de la neige d'un autre monde pour assembler ce… bonhomme ? »

« Oui. C'est l'équipe de Donovan qui nous a fait cette surprise »

« Et votre dirigeante a accepté que vous réquisitionniez une unité de refroidissement à usage alimentaire, uniquement pour conserver cette effigie ? Ce doit être une tradition des plus importantes… »

John aurait pu le lui confirmer. Lui expliquer à quel point ce stupide homoncule d'eau gelée leur faisait du bien au moral en cette période de fêtes. Comme cela rappelait leur planète natale à ceux qui avaient le mal du pays. Mais il ignorait si le _wraith_ comprendrait, ou se moquerait gentiment, comme à son habitude. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer en silence.

« Et… Pourquoi son appendice nasal est-il représenté par une racine comestible ? » s'enquit Todd.

« La carotte ? Alors là, pas la moindre idée ! » avoua sans honte le militaire.


End file.
